Mirrors can be used in a variety of locations for a variety of purposes. A need exists for a mirror that can be used effectively in the shower for purposes such as shaving. However, mirrors used in and around showers are susceptible to fogging. The fogging is caused when steam from the shower comes in contact with the mirror's cooler surface. Until the temperature difference is equalized, the mirror remains fogged up and is not useful as a reflective surface.
Current methods for alleviating mirror fogging include adding a fog free coating to the mirror's surface, which wears off, and having warm water continually flow over the mirror's surface in order to keep it warm. These techniques can be expensive to manufacture and provide extra undesirable bulk to the product.
Thus, a need exists for a non-fogging mirror which is sleek in design and can be inexpensively produced that keeps the mirror surface at a temperature so as to reduce fogging.